Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Fairy Tail crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Four hundred years ago, Éclair (エクレア Ekurea), a priestess from Fire Village, escapes its destruction at the hands of an invading army with one of her village's two mystical Phoenix Stone halves, but is rendered unconscious. In the present, Lucy Heartfilia finds Éclair and her birdlike companion Momon (モモン) collapsed on the streets of Magnolia while returning home from a mission. Lucy brings the two to Fairy Tail's guildhall to recover and introduces them to her friends Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, and Carla. Hearing a premonition from Carla, Éclair heads to the monster-filled Boundary Forest. Despite resenting wizards and magic, she reluctantly accepts Lucy and her friends' offer to accompany her. Suffering from post-traumatic amnesia, Éclair remembers that she must bring her Phoenix Stone half to a wizard named Kalard (カラード Karādo) living in Boundary Forest. Along the way, the group evade assault from Chase, a wizard from the Carbuncle guild hired by Duke Cream (クリーム Kurīmu), the vain ruler of the neighboring country of Veronica, to capture Éclair. The group eventually reach the remains of Kalard's house and realize he is dead. Through a holographic message, Kalard reveals himself to be Éclair's father and tells her of a spell he created to dispel the stone's cursed magic. After Lucy sympathizes with her over her own father Jude's death, Éclair requests Fairy Tail to fulfill her father's last wish. After the group returns to Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guildhall is destroyed by Carbuncle's leader Dist (ディスト Disuto) and his subordinates – Chase, Cannon (キャノン Kyanon), and Coordinator (コーディネーター Kōdinētā) – who kidnap Éclair. Fairy Tail's master Makarov Dreyar and guildmates Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily arrive with news that Cream plans to combine Éclair's stone with the other half in his possession to summon a phoenix that will grant him immortality. Lucy's team goes to Veronica along with Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia Lockser to rescue Éclair, defeating Dist's henchmen there. Combining the two stones, Cream attempts to burn Éclair as a sacrifice; Éclair recognizes a phoenix-shaped idol from her village in the town square, and she fully comprehends her past. Momon frees Éclair and is immolated. As Cream summons the phoenix, Dist throws him aside to attain immortality for himself. The "phoenix" appears in the form of a giant, non-avian monster and begins destroying everything around itself as Dist climbs on its back to obtain its immortality-granting blood. Natsu follows Dist and knocks him off the phoenix, but the monster continues to rampage and begins absorbing the wizards' magic for a final, cataclysmic attack. With her memories now restored, Éclair reveals to Lucy that she is immortal, having drank the phoenix's blood to survive the destruction of her village, which is now Veronica. Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail arrive with an arrow created by Kalard and taken from the Magic Council to destroy the Phoenix Stone. However, Makarov explains that doing so would kill Éclair along with the phoenix. To Lucy's dismay, Éclair accepts her fate as Natsu and Erza use the arrow to destroy the stone inside the phoenix's eye. Éclair's body disappears with the phoenix, and her spirit reunites with Momon's as they ascend to the sky. In the aftermath, the people of Veronica rebuild their home, Carbuncle's members are captured, the Fairy Tail wizards repair their guildhall, and Lucy smiles as she spots a young Éclair's spirit among the townsfolk. Trivia *Peter Griffin, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, and Bobby Briggs guest star in this film. *Rather than working for Dyst, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, and Briggs will be betrayed by Dyst and the three villains will help our heroes. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series